


Sunbaemin!

by roseantique1234



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, i love sunbae NU'EST, kindda cute, kindda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: It was the top 35 concert for the Produce 101 Season 2 boys. With Aron visiting the gang was complete, and of course as seniors in the industry they needed to be greeted!
Kudos: 15





	Sunbaemin!

“Oh wow, I didn’t expect so many people to be following me,” Aron stuttered as he toddled into the concert hall. 

Upon invitation of his brothers (though it really wasn’t necessary, he was planning to go already), Aron had decided to go to the Produce 101 concert. Truth be told, the term “Produce 101″ is one that brings about mixed feelings for Aron. On one hand, he was incredibly proud of his dongsaengs doing really well on the show. And he was truly very appreciative of all the new found fans that came to support NU’EST. However, at the same time it was bittersweet. Being starved from social media was one thing. But, feeling left behind from all this fame was a whole other level. Furthermore, with Minhyun out of the dorm, some things just didn’t feel right. Simply put, Aron was conflicted, but he came to the concert to have fun, and that is what he will do.

Being a celebrity himself, and a ‘friend’ (more like brother) of some of the performers, Aron was ushered into the hall early so that he could pay a visit to the backstage. He was nervous, almost too nervous. But, who could blame him, his blood type is A. Furthermore, it has been months since he last stepped behind the stage. Also, he was a little afraid to see the rest of the Nu’est boys being all chummy with the other trainees. He respected that they were bound to make close friends, but a small tinge of jealousy still coloured his perception. Anyway, with his tongue between his teeth he followed his manager as he got brought to the oh so familiar stage entrance.

When the door first opened, the familiar scent of cosmetics, hair spray and steam irons wafted out. It was overwhelming, yet comforting. He missed this scent. As he took in the sights and sounds of the bustling backstage, he followed his manager who was helping him look for the boys. Soon they arrived at the waiting room. Just as his manager was about to reach for the doorknob Aron cried, “Stop. Wait. Maybe I shouldn’t go in after all.”

“What? Why? We are already here. Besides, you were the one who said you wanted to meet them before they go on stage,” his manager complained.

“Sorry sorry hyung. I know, it’s just… I don’t know… it feels weird,” Aron muttered, as he looked down at his feet. He was afraid. He was nervous. He was anxious.

His manager sighed, “Aron, I know you want to go in, so I’m not going to let you chicken out now.” With that his manager swung the door open and pushed Aron in, before lightly closing the door behind him.

Aron had no chance to protest, and before he knew it he was in the lions’ pit. For a good few seconds, the boys (who were currently engulfing their dinners) stared blankly at the new arrival. 

“Oh my god. Where is a hole when you need one,” Aron sighed underneath his breath, as he got ready to turn around and exit the room. 

But just has his finger tips touched the door knob he felt a heavy weight jump onto his shoulders.

“Aron hyung! You’re here!!” Minki exclaimed as he hopped onto Aron for a piggy back.

Instinctively Aron picked up Minki’s legs in a piggy back. Feeling Minki close by calmed his beating heart, and with a little egging he turned around. He was greeted by the smiling faces of Jonghyun, Minhyun and Dongho.

“Hyunggg~~” they all chimed in unison. 

“Hey guys, hehe,” Aron chuckled nervously.

“Hyung you’re here!” Jonghyun celebrated.

“Woohoo Kwak Aron has arrived!” Dongho cheered.

“Hyung! Is that my sweater?!!!” Minhyun commented, rather horrified.

“I don’t have any nice clothes, just lend it to me kay,” Aron winked as he puckered up to mime an apologetic kiss. 

The 5 boys exploded into laughter. Without a word they got together into a giant group hug by the door. For a few moments they relished in this quiet moment of solidarity. Aron shut his eyes tight, wishing that this moment will never end. Alas, reality is cruel (or is it?). NU’EST’s group hug was interrupted by Daehwi who sheepishly tapped onto a random hand (it was Aron’s of all people).

The group hug broke up and the boys stood in a line, slightly bewildered. The other trainees in the room had lined up into a perfect block, with the Wanna One members in the first row.

“1, 2, 3!” Daehwi counted off.

In perfect unison the 31 boys bowed and greeted, “NU’EST SUNBAEMIN, ANNYEONGYHASEYO!”

Following which the Wanna One boys did a second bow and greeted, “Annyeonghaseyo, Wanna One-imnida!”.

The NU’EST boys were in shock, especially Aron. They didn’t see this coming at all. And all they could do was stare awkwardly back at the trainees who looked back with cheeky smiles (they caught them off guard hehe!).

Jonghyun was the first to get back to his senses, and he awkwardly bowed back. This prompted the other members to do the same as they replied, “Annyeonghasaeyo, NU’EST-imnida.” It was a little messy, but it has been a while.

“Eyyyy, Hyung, do the proper one!” Samuel encouraged with a mischievous smile.

The boys didn’t really know how to respond, but they had a short meeting through a couple of eye gestures and decided. 

“1, 2, 3!” Jonghyun counted off with vigour.

“SHOW TIME, NU’EST TIME, ANNYEONGHASEYO.”

“URBAN ELECTRO BAND!” Aron shouted with measured strength.

“NU’EST-IMNIDA!”

With that, the whole room (stylists and make up artists included) erupted into cheers. It has been so long, it has been so so long. Tears welled up the in the eyes of the Nu’est boys. Jisung even started bawling, which gave Aron quite a shock. 

The awkwardness instantly dissipated, and Aron began happily chatting with the other trainees. He caught up with Samuel whom he hasn’t seen in forever. And he took plenty of selfies with the Nu’est boys. When his manager peered in to get him out, he was like an unwilling 5-year-old going to kindergarten. He didn’t want to be separated from his brothers. But alas, he had to take his place as an audience member the boy’s number one fan. 

As he rushed out to his seat, he unwittingly broke out into a smile. He felt so incredibly proud of his brothers. And he felt so incredibly touched by that small gesture by the trainees. He wasn’t a nobody. He wasn’t the phantom fifth member. He was a part of the team, the team called NU’EST. And he was loved and treasured. 

“Mmmhmmm, I am a sunbae. I better start working hard to be worthy of that name,” Aron resolved as he entered the seating area. It was going to be a great concert, and it was a new beginning for him and for NU’EST.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There!
> 
> Hahahaha i really liked this piece.
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback or requests!


End file.
